Forever
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: One shot. Ianto has severe doubts about Jack's feelings for him and he meets a handsome stranger in the pub one night. the man treats Ianto how Ianto treats Jack and there is more to him than he seems. He calls himself Apollo and Ianto has to wonder if he is THE Apollo. Has Ianto found love in someone else? What will he do? rated M for content


**This idea came to me recently and suddenly. I'm not sure how to explain it other than I was irritated at Jack when I thought of it. It's a one shot, very short. Mind you, I could turn it into a longer, more involved chapter fic if I were so inclined. I don't know if I'll ever be inclined though.**

**Disclaimer: Apollo made me do it. He smiled at me.**

**This takes place after "Meat".**

"**Forever"**

Why did Ianto keep doing this? By continuing this affair with Jack he was only setting himself up for heartache. He knew that. And it was obvious by today's scene in the Hub, it was Gwen Jack wanted so what was he doing with Ianto?

Ianto took a drink of his pint. He'd told Jack he was going home tonight to dust and he would—later. He needed to see if he remembered how to act like a Welshman.

"I had a dream about you" said a Greek voice next to him. Was that a pick up line?

Ianto looked at the voice's owner, he was tall, blond and incredibly hot. Wait, Ianto didn't just think that did he? He was only gay for Jack, wasn't he? Ianto blinked "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You look sad. I can cheer you up."

Ianto stared at him "Are you flirting with me?"

"Only if that's how you see it. You look like you could use a friend." The man sat in the chair opposite him.

Ianto had to admit, it would be nice to have someone to talk to but…

"Girl trouble?" the Greek asked.

Ianto scoffed before he could stop himself "I wish."

"Ah," he said knowingly "man trouble. If you want to talk about it, I can listen."

Oh what the hell. He needed to talk to someone "Sure, but not in this pub. Can we take a walk?"

"Certainly."

…

They walked down the street. Ianto took a breath "I'm with this guy, sort of."

"Sort of?" the Greek quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, we haven't discussed what we have. There's sex and we talk and spend time together but…"

"Sounds like a relationship to me."

"Yeah well, I don't think Jack views it like that. See, I don't think it's me he really wants."

"Why not?"

"The way he looks at _her._"

"Her? Does Jack swing both ways?"

Ianto scoffed "The man swings every way you can think of."

"Ah, my father's like that. Is Jack Greek?"

"I don't think so" Ianto sighed and leaned against a lamp post "he speaks with an American accent so I guess he could be anything."

"If he wants this woman, why isn't he with her?"

"She's engaged. I don't think he's a home wrecker."

"Ah, that's where he differs from my father. Why are you with him, if I may ask?"

"I don't know" Ianto really didn't.

"If you don't know, perhaps you shouldn't be with him, especially if you do not have him fully."

"I know" Ianto looked down at the ground "but I don't think I can stop."

"Maybe try someone else" there was a change in his voice.

Ianto looked up and saw the Greek's deep blue eyes were staring at him with lust. For some reason it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine "Now are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe."

"We haven't even introduced ourselves."

The Greek chuckled "Ah my name. People always look at me funny when I tell them my name because I am Greek."

"Oh, were you named after a god or something?"

"My name is Apollo."

Ianto blinked "Oh well, you look like an Apollo."

Apollo smiled "Thank you. And your name?"

"Ianto."

"I thought it might be something like that." He ran a hand lightly down Ianto's arm.

Ianto shivered and stepped to the side "I appreciate the thought but I'm only gay for Jack."

"Are you sure?"

No, Ianto thought suddenly but he didn't say it "I uh…" Apollo was incredibly good looking.

"Maybe then, you'd like to make him jealous?"

"That would certainly be interesting" Ianto found himself saying out loud and he held still as Apollo advanced on him.

Apollo kissed him, softly and quickly and Ianto wanted more. But instead, Apollo took his hand and wrote a phone number on it "Call me if you wish to talk some more" he kissed Ianto again and walked away.

Ianto stood there in shock for several minutes.

…

Ianto couldn't stop thinking about Apollo all night. The Greek had him so distracted that for the first time, Ianto arrived at the hub after Tosh.

He went straight to the coffee machine and got to work.

"I was getting worried" Jack came up to him "you okay?"

"Sure" Ianto said, not looking at him.

"Oooo" Jack grabbed Ianto's hand—he hadn't washed off Apollo's number "Did we meet someone last night?"

"Would it be a problem if we did?" his voice must have come out harsher than intended because Jack blinked.

"No, why would it? Seriously though are you okay?"

Ianto sighed "Yeah, just tired. Didn't sleep much. It's not what you think" he said to the look Jack was giving him.

…

A little later when Ianto was alone in the Archives, Ianto called Apollo. Jack was looking at Gwen again and it was making his skin crawl.

"Hello" the Greek answered.

"Apollo, it's Ianto."

"Ianto, I didn't except you so soon."

"I was thinking about you. I'd uh like to see you again."

…

Apollo was staying at the St. David's, in the penthouse. So not only was he a hot Greek named Apollo with a philandering father—and that was one thought that kept Ianto awake—he was rich too. No, it was just a coincidence, Ianto told himself.

The door opened immediately when Ianto knocked and his breath was taken away. Apollo was wearing tight black trousers and a loose white poet's shirt that showed off some of his very nice and firm chest. And he gave Ianto a smile that would win against Jack's in the smile Olympics. No seriously, it would.

In his 3-piece suit, Ianto felt over-dressed.

Apollo's eyes roved over his body "Are you going to stand there all night or do you wish to join me inside?"

"Right, sorry" Ianto stepped over the threshold and Apollo closed the door.

Ianto took a breath "You look good."

Apollo's eyes sparkled "So do you."

"I feel over-dressed."

"I'm sure we can remedy that. But only if you want to."

"Well, uh, I might."

"Please sit down, would you like a drink?"

Ianto sat on the sofa "Please, whiskey if you've got it."

"Oh there's everything in this bar."

Ianto took the time to take in his surroundings. It was a very nice penthouse. The lights were dim and soft music was playing. It was a string instrument Ianto didn't recognise.

"Thank you" he said when Apollo handed him his drink "what music is that?"

"Lyre, panpipes will start in a moment."

"It's lovely."

"You need to relax" Apollo put his hands on Ianto's shoulders and began to massage "you're awfully tense."

Oh god did that feel good, he moaned "Guess I just have a lot on my mind." Ianto was getting hard, Apollo's touch was magic. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try another man. He leaned into Apollo's touch. Then he turned around and kissed him.

Apollo gently pushed him back "What was that for?"

Ianto set his drink on the coffee table "I've decided I'd like to expand my horizons."

Apollo grinned "And I'd be happy to help."

…

Apollo put his lips over Ianto's and kissed him softly and gently for a long moment before tapping at his teeth with his tongue. Ianto happily allowed it in his mouth. The Greek's tongue massaged his and whatever doubts Ianto had disappeared. All he knew was that he wanted Apollo more than he ever wanted anything.

He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Apollo moved his kisses to Ianto's neck as one of his hands undid the buttons on Ianto's waistcoat and then began to work on his tie. Ianto snaked one of his hands under Apollo's shirt.

Apollo pulled back and looked into Ianto's eyes "Will you allow me to pleasure you?'

Ianto caught his breath "If that's what you want."

"Then let us move to the bed."

They did so, divesting of their clothing along the way.

Ianto had to take a moment to marvel at Apollo's naked body, he was magnificent. He was perfectly chiselled, he was the text book definition of the ideal male body. Ianto had to wonder what someone like that was doing being attracted to him because Ianto felt very pale and out of shape next to Apollo's olive skinned and toned body.

Apollo must have seen his concern for he cupped his cheek "I think you very handsome…for a Celt" he added with a smile.

Ianto chuckled and Apollo's lips were on his again, body pressing into him. When they actually laid on the bed, Ianto didn't know but he didn't care either. The Greek's mouth was doing delightful things to him.

Apollo started at Ianto's neck and kissed and nipped his way down to his nipples, torso and finally his desperate and throbbing cock. Ianto was moaning in near ecstasy because while Apollo sucked his cock, he slipped a finger inside him and was rubbing against his prostate. Then his tongue and hand traded places. Ianto put his legs over Apollo's shoulders and pushed himself up slightly to make things easier for him.

Ianto couldn't believe the sensation. It was amazing. Ianto writhed and wriggled on the bed. He was reaching orgasm but he wanted to wait till Apollo was inside him properly "Please take me."

Apollo looked up at him "Are you sure?"

"Never…been…surer."

Apollo lined himself up at Ianto's entrance and plunged in.

Oh God.

Colours flashed before Ianto's eyes. This felt so perfect, more right than anyone Ianto had ever been with.

Ianto came quickly after that and was content to let Apollo continue thrusting in him till he too reached climax.

Apollo collapsed on top of him and Ianto had to wonder if he was in fact Apollo the god because THAT was better than Jack. And Ianto just didn't think that was possible.

…

Apollo had no problem with Ianto continuing to sleep with Jack but after a while Ianto did. It just didn't feel right with the captain any more—not that it ever did. And he just knew that Jack suspected something and Ianto didn't care.

It was true, once you go Jack you can never go back but it was also true that once you go Apollo no one can follow.

When Ianto was with Apollo—which was almost every night—it was more than sex, in fact it felt more like love making. They talked, went out to eat, watched TV and sometimes just cuddled. It felt like a real relationship and soon Ianto told him about Torchwood—he just left out the Jack's immortal bit.

Ianto was falling in love, for some reason he was certain of it.

…

Ianto marched into Jack's office and said without preamble "I'm seeing someone else."

Jack regarded him coolly "I figured. What else would make you stop staying the night with me?"

"It doesn't bother you does it?"

Jack sighed and stood "Only that you obviously don't trust me enough to have told me sooner. I saw you out with him last week."

"I'm sorry Jack, but I needed to be sure."

"Sure of what?"

"I…" Ianto took a deep breath "I'm falling in love with him. I can't explain it, there's just something about him."

"He's hot, I'll give you that."

"It's more than that, Jack" the truth was Apollo treated Ianto how Ianto treated Jack, better but Ianto didn't want to tell Jack that.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

Jack stared at him a moment then smiled "Then that's what matters. I want you to be happy."

…

Ianto lay in Apollo's arms that night, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

Apollo took in a breath "There is something I must confess to you."

Ianto sat up "What?"

Apollo sat too "I love you."

Ianto's heart sang "I love you too.'

"There's more. The night we met and I told you I had a dream about you. I was telling the truth."

"You were?"

"Yes. I want to take you away from this place, away from him. If you stay, I see only death."

A shiver ran down Ianto's spine "What do you mean? You uh had a vision?"

Apollo stood "Yes I did. I had a vision because I am Apollo."

Ianto blinked, say what? "You're uh…"

"Apollo, yes. I know you must find this hard to believe considering how you were raised but I speak the truth. We gods never died, we're immortal, we were just forgotten by most of our people. I saw you when I was shooting arrows with Lugh and I saw that loving Jack would be the death of you. I had to rescue you. You're looking at me as if I'm crazy."

Ianto took several deep breaths and got out of bed "I don't know why, but I believe you." Ianto really didn't know why but he did "Do you know then about Jack?"

"That he can't stay dead, yes. He's not a true immortal. He dies and wakes up and he ages slowly. One day he will be unrecognisable, even to himself."

"My God" Ianto sank back onto the bed "can it be reversed?"

"If I could make him normal for you, for him I would but he was made this way by something greater than the gods. And anyway, it's hard to help someone who would refuse to believe in magic even if it punched him in the nose."

Ianto nodded "You have a point. But why tell me who you are?"

Apollo knelt in front of him and took his hands "Because I love you, Ianto. I haven't felt this strongly for anyone since Hyacinthus. I want you to come back to Olympus with me, stay with me forever. I can give you ambrosia, make you immortal, I've worked it out with Zeus and the Celtic gods…"

"The Celtic gods? Why should their opinion matter?"

"Because you are Celtic, this land is theirs, the welfare of their mortals still matters to them. Ianto, I'm yours if you want me."

The thing was, he did love Apollo and he wanted to stay with him. He was offering Ianto something Jack never could, eternal love. "Will I be able to visit my family and friends?" not that Ianto had any particular desire to but he had to ask.

"Yes, if you want."

"What if I decline?"

Apollo swallowed and somehow Ianto knew, he did not want to tell Ianto what he was about to "Then I was never here. You won't remember me, and neither will anyone you may have told about me. Life will continue as if you never met me."

Ianto felt cold, he didn't want to forget Apollo, he couldn't "I'd go back to falling for Jack? Staying with him even though I know he doesn't love me?"

"Yes."

"I can't do that. I love you" he leaned down and captured the god's lips "and I want to stay with you forever."

…

**So, uh, yeah. I could make it longer, I'm just not sure if I have the energy. I do have other chapter fics so for now it will remain a one shot.**

**So how did Ianto tell Jack he was leaving? I think he got in Apollo's winged horse drawn chariot and they flew past Jack when he was on a roof somewhere and later Jack found a letter.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think about the story itself. Reviews are muses and Apollo's insistent on it.**

**To my regular reviewers: What is it about Ianto? First Hermes, then Methos, now Apollo. Makes you wonder who's next. Oh dear.**

**TTFN**


End file.
